


Cinco pasos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando comienza, Stiles aún no llega a los 13 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco pasos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es parte vomitar sentimientos y parte pique para hacer sufrir a personajes entre fangirls idiotas.

**1.**  
Cuando comienza, Stiles aún no llega a los 13 años. Su padre se lo explicó hace meses, y Stiles no es idiota, y ve las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos y las noches que pasa sentado (no tumbado, porque quizá se dormiría, y entonces qué, y entonces si despertase _y_ ) en el borde del colchón, observándola dormir y retirándole el pelo de la frente. Y Stiles aún tiene ese estúpido pijama de los Power Rangers, y piensa constantemente en la chica pelirroja, la que llegó a principios de curso, que tiene unos ojos enormes y expresivos, una sonrisa que ilumina su cara y la de Stiles.

 

**2.**  
Cuando su madre empeora ( _peor_ , su padre fuerza una sonrisa cuando se lo dice, y Stiles no quiere preguntar, porque sabe lo que significa. En el fondo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, porque la palabra es una losa) pasa las tardes en casa de Scott. Scott nunca le echa. Su madre está poco y cocina mal, pero siempre trae bizcochos de una panadería del centro al salir del hospital y le revuelve el pelo a Stiles, le mira con una cosa en los ojos en la que prefiere no pensar. Juegan a la consola y ven _Jungla de Cristal_ de manera obsesiva. A veces Scott habla de su padre, pero no muy a menudo, como si se arrepintiera nada más dejarlo escapar. Stiles asiente y vuelve a la consola. Ríe mucho, habla más. Nunca podrá agradecerle lo suficiente a Scott que no le llamara la atención por aquello. Que ambos fueran niños y no lo comprendieran del todo y el estar allí fuera suficiente.

 

**3.**  
Cree que no lo comprende, al principio. Sí, llora como si tuviera arena en la garganta, se desgarra desde dentro, se esconde en los brazos de su padre. Pero todo ello parece un ritual extraño, alguien empujándole desde fuera. Tiene una cosa en el estómago, una bola de vacío e incertidumbre que se entremezcla con alivio. Eso último le da asco, y entierra la cara en el hombro de su padre y se siente diminuto, mucho más pequeño de lo que debería, como si fuera a desaparecer.

 

**4.**  
Es un miércoles a la salida del colegio. Lleva el equipo de lacrosse a cuestas, como si algún día fuera a salir del banquillo. Hace calor y el uniforme le pesa. Su padre trabaja hasta la noche, le llevó en coche por la mañana y le explicó que había pizza en el congelador. Stiles decide, al recordarlo, que tendrán que modificar su dieta, no pueden vivir a base de pizza toda su vida. Por el segundo más ínfimo se detiene en el arcén, esperando ver el coche de su madre.

La calle está vacía y se derrumba más que sienta en las escaleras de piedra que hay a su espalda. Deja caer el equipamiento y cierra los ojos, aprieta los puños. Tiene algo en la garganta, y algo en el pecho, algo que arde y no deja escapar el aire. Así que lo fuerza, con la sangre retumbándole en los oídos, y se agarra a los escalones y se esfuerza, porque no hay manera, no hay manera de respirar. Quiere y no quiere que haya alguien cerca, y vienen como una cascada, pensamientos inconexos, y su madre en casa, y cenando y viendo una película, y el rostro cansado de su padre y Stiles, que tiene que estar bien, tiene que estar bien, porque no puede añadirle más peso en los hombros. Se fuerza a no ahogarse y se estira de la camiseta, intentando pasar el aire, se mete los dedos en el pelo y se inclina hasta esconder la cabeza entre las rodillas, porque así parece más fácil, así parece que está a cubierto.

 

**5.**  
Scott lo encuentra veinte minutos después, y “tío, estás blanco.” Stiles tiene la piel y los labios resecos.

—Creo que me he mareado —dice con una mueca.

Scott se sienta a su lado y sacude la cabeza con esa sonrisa tonta que tiene, de entender pero no entender. Le pone la mano en la espalda y Stiles no la nota realmente, pero al menos sabe que está allí.


End file.
